A Letter
by sam9048
Summary: Te vas pensando que él esta con otra, pero en verdad aquien ama es a ti. Quieres mandarle una carta pero no te atrevez, pero él te manda una a ti con muchas cosas que ni tu misma te imaginaste. NaruHina!


_Una carta_

_ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•°__ღ__°•.__.•_

_私の感情の涙_

_(Las lagrimas de mis emociones)_

_暖かい頬を滑り降りる_

_ (Resbalan por mis cálidas mejillas)_

_私は強くする_

_ (Haciéndome fuerte)_

_信じる_

_ (Creyendo)_

_我々が接続している_

_ (Que estamos conectados)_

_always by your side_

_(__Qué__ siempre estoy a tu lado)_

_Hola bueno tal vez no recuerdes quien soy y porque debería sorprenderme? Digo a mi nunca me has mirado ni siquiera una vez porque debería preocuparme ahora? E vivido con este sentimiento toda mi vida te he amado toda mi vida desde que tengo uso de mi memoria y eso no fue ayer verdad? Ahora tengo 17 años quien lo diría verdad? Han pasado como 12 años desde que me enamore de ti, ahora tú tienes a tantas chicas tras de ti porque deberías de fijarte en alguien como yo? Pues tu siempre has estado enamorado de ella… si de Sakura Haruno la mujer que está enamorada de tu mejor amigo que estúpido es el destino no lo crees? Yo quisiera ser algo más que tu simple amiga pues aunque me parezca sorprendente ahora soy tu mejor amiga que loca es la vida pues ahora te tengo como mi mejor amigo nuestra amistad ya tiene un rato creo que desde hace 7 años pues yo te ayude dándote algunos consejos de cómo conquistar a Sakura que estúpido verdad? Yo sentía que moría cuando me decías cuanto la amabas, acaso nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza en ese instante, será porque mi avión estaba a punto de despegar? Y sabía que nunca te volvería a ver? Pues si me fui de Japón un largo tiempo, me fui a Europa un lugar en especial? Pues a Londres, creo que todos mis consejos te dieron resultados pues me entere que ahora estas con ella, que eres su novio, y que paso con Uchiha Sasuke? Fácil él se fue también de Japón a donde? Pues creo que nadie lo sabe, hasta ahora que vivo a lado de su departamento aquí en Londres, nos llevamos muy bien quien lo pensaría verdad? En la escuela ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra y ahora hablamos como si lo hubiéramos hecho toda nuestra vida, que locura no crees? Ahora solo me resta seguir adelante, ahora solo seguiré mi destino y ese cual es? Espero lo descubra pronto. Mi nombre? Muy fácil… Hyuuga Hinata… Tu nombre? Uzumaki Naruto. Espero algún día superar esto que siento por ti, pero me parece que nunca lo lograre. Porque siempre te amare._

_Atte. Hyuuga Hinata_

_-Que Baka soy el ni siquiera a de recordar quien soy_

_-Ya estas lista Hinata_

_-Sí, ya pusiste la película?_

_-Sí, así que apúrate Hina-Dobe_

_-Ok Sasuke-teme- arruga la carta y la bota en la basura_

_ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•°__ღ__°•.__.•_

あなたが離れて行けば

_(Aunque lejos vallas) _

私は心の中であなたは常にあるでしょう

_(__Siempre estarás en medio de mi corazón__)_

フレンドリーな笑顔で

_(Con una amable sonrisa)_

_Hola cuanto tiempo llevamos sin vernos? Bueno creo que es mucho, pero dime como estas? Yo? Pues no sé cómo decir que entre bien y mal, porque? Pues es que termine ayer con Sakura, no niego que me siento bien por eso porque? Bueno es solo que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, creo que nunca sentí nada por ella solo encaprichamiento y sabes me siento muy solo desde que te fuiste a vivir a Londres, nunca recibí una carta o llamada tuya en todo este tiempo, por eso me decidí a escribirte esta carta pues solo quiero decir que pues me siento muy mal por no tenerte a mi lado, tarde me vine a dar cuenta que sentía algo muy especial por ti, que no solo era amistad sino más que eso era más que querer a esta ese momento me di cuenta de a quien en verdad amaba era solamente a ti, cuando lo supe? Pues fue después que me di cuenta que te perdí para siempre que perdí tu compañía que perdí todo lo que tú me ofrecías, y sé que tu también me amas o tal vez ahora tenga que decir amabas pues no se si todavía sigues siento lo mismo por mí, como lo supe? Pues lo escuche una vez que iba pasando por el salón cuando tu todavía estabas aquí, tú misma se lo decías a Temari y Tenten, al principio me sentí raro pues no creí que tu sintieras algo así por mí, así que solo me reusé a creer eso y fui tan estúpido hasta llegar al punto de pedirte consejos para conquistar a Sakura, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber tomado entre mis manos tu hermoso rostro y besar esos cálidos labios, han pasado 7 años de que somos mejores amigos? Tal vez más, pero creo que ha sido mucho tiempo no crees? Ahora tengo 17 años igual que tu cierto? Pues hace un par de meses fue tu cumple años, ahora voy en 2 de Bachillerato todos te extrañamos mucho Hinata igual que ha Sasuke aunque nadie sepa donde esta, pero creo que tu si sabes verdad? Pues he estado hablando con él por Email y me ha dicho que ustedes se llevan muy bien, no sabes como quisiera estar en estos momentos en la piel de Sasuke para poder estar aunque sea un par de segundos contigo, el medio la dirección de su apartamento y me dijo que vivías a lado de él y pues me decidí a hacer esto, sabes solo te quiero decir que Te Amo y que si pudiera regresaría el tiempo para estar contigo y decirte cuanto Te Amo y Quiero, pero solo espero que cuando leas esta carta sientas lo mismo por mí._

_ Atte. Uzumaki Naruto _

_-Listo ahora solo tengo que mandarla _

_ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•°__ღ__°•.__.•_

_ღ__1 MES DESPUÉS__ღ_

_ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•°__ღ__°•.__.•_

_-Hinata te llego una carta a mi casa_

_-A mi?_

_-Sí, dice tu nombre- decía entregándole la carta_

_-Gracias Sasuke_

_-Está bien me voy- entra a su casa_

_-De quien será- cierra la puerta, se sienta y abre la carta_

_- Naruto?- decía mientras se tapaba la boca por la impresión y se le derramaban unas lagrimas._

_ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•° __ღ__°•.__.•°__ღ__°•.__.•_

_維持するの断片_

_(En fragmentos de ti que conserve)_

_され、一緒にまだいるので_

_(Es porque todavía seguimos unidos)_

_また会えることを願っています_

_(Deseo que nos encontremos de nuevo)_

_I Waiting For Your Love_

_(__Estoy__ esperando por tu amor)_

_I Love You_

_(Te quiero)_

_I Trust You_

_(Confió en ti)_


End file.
